Remembered for it's Poserity, Indeed
by Germanystuck
Summary: Based off of the Forth of July Drama CD where Germany and Italy gift America with a German-Italian car. Italy giggles. Germany sounds uncomfortable. America is pretty sure he knows what's up. Some of the dialogue is taken from the track itself. Literally. (Rated M for lewd car activities.)


Perhaps offering to help Feliciano pick out a gift for Alfred's birthday was not the best idea.

At least, that's what Ludwig had begun to think, considering it seemed like he was doing all of the grunt work while Feliciano flipped through selections of paint jobs idly. It wasn't that he minded the labor; Ludwig enjoyed working on cars, especially ones as nice as this, but he was almost positive his sole purpose for slaving under a car was for a certain someone's entertainment.

Make that completely positive.

Feliciano had been caught staring and had quickly gone back into hiding behind his book. Ludwig sighed, and slid out from under the car, wiping the oil residue onto his work pants as he stood. "Find something you think he'd like?" Ludwig asked, leaning over to glance at the pictures.

Feliciano chuckled, "No, but I found something I like."

"Do tell," Ludwig said, drawing up a chair next to him.

"Well," Feliciano said, keeping his gaze on the book, "I don't think he'd like it if wrapped you up and put you in a box."

Ludwig scoffed and jabbed at Feliciano's shoulder, "Why don't you focus for once? It can't be that difficult to settle on a paint job."

"It is when you're too busy thinking about another kind of job," Feliciano whined playfully, nudging at Ludwig.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Knock it off. Why don't we just go with black?"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side and gave the car a quick look. "Maybe. I think we should hold the colors up to the interior to see what looks right."

At that, Feliciano rose from his seat and offered a hand to Ludwig. He accepted, albeit reluctantly, and was led to the backseat of the car, watching as Feliciano sat down. "Lud, you should probably take off that dirty shirt while you're in here. Wouldn't want to get oil on the leather seats!" Feliciano said.

"Says the pervert trying to force me into debauchery. No, thank you." Ludwig said, narrowing his eyes at Feliciano.

"Your pants are even worse though!" Feliciano said, giving the bottom of the shorts a quick tug, "Seriously, it's just me! Take them off for a bit and then we can stop for today."

Ludwig glanced at the seats warily, fighting the urge to comply with Feliciano's suggestion. His clothes would dirty the seats, he knew, but at the same time, he really preferred to keep them on. Especially considering he had grown all too accustomed to the way Feliciano worked.

There was a sly comment here, a cunning look there, and when those did not work, the puppy-dog eyes and pout were brought into play, almost always successful in luring Ludwig, despite his willful protests.

And as if on cue, Ludwig was met with one of Feliciano's signature pouts and a quick bat of eyelashes. He sighed, and slowly began to peel off his soiled shirt, averting his eyes from the pulling force in front of him. After neatly folding the top, he did the same with his shorts, and slid into the backseat with a defeated groan.

"Are you happy now?"

Feliciano chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ludwig's shoulders, "You'd think I asked you to have Lovi over for dinner."

Ludwig glared harshly back, "The paint samples, Feliciano. Let's get this over with."

Feliciano shrugged and pulled away from Ludwig, making an ever-so-obvious slide down his back. Apparently it was going to take more than a little prodding to convince the world-renounced stick-in-the-mud to play along. The accused was scanning the floor, not wanting to meet Feliciano's glance in fear of the horrid thing he knew was coming. While his eyes were to the floor, however, he spotted the paint magazine lying carelessly against the door. He reached out to grab it, only to be stopped by Feliciano's upper body hurling towards it. Feliciano was now sprawled out on Ludwig's lap, his head just going over his outer thigh, and was scrambling for the magazine. "I'll get that, Lud!" Feliciano said, muffled against the seat, making a point to lightly brush past Ludwig's groin.

Ludwig sighed, looking cross, "You really won't stop, will you?"

Feliciano turned over, an innocent smile on his face, "What do you mean?"

"What do I—" Ludwig stuttered, "What do you think I mean, you…you—!"

Feliciano cut him off by snaking an arm around Ludwig's neck and pulling him down for a kiss, arching from his place on Ludwig's lap. Ludwig pulled away. "That! That's what I mean! There is absolutely no way you are going to convince me to do anything like _that _in here!" he snapped, managing a defiant stare through the crimson on his face.

"Aw," Feliciano said, prodding at Ludwig's chest, "It was just a kiss. Lighten up a little, Lud!"

"I will not 'lighten up a little', you devious bastard. Now get off of me," Ludwig growled.

Feliciano kept firmly to his lap, clinging onto his waist. "We're in a beautiful car, a German-Italian car, of all things, and you won't even kiss me! That's not very fair. The car should at least get a proper christening! Alfred wouldn't mind!"

"Quit groping me, for God sakes," Ludwig said, the exasperation in his voice rising as he felt Feliciano trace his fingers around his sides, "I'm almost certain Alfred would very much mind if we had relations in the backseat of his present, thank you."

"But Ludwig…" Feliciano whimpered, burrowing into his chest, "You already took your clothes off and everything!"

He had a point. There was a thought in the back of Ludwig's mind when he first went to remove his shirt that it was going to come down to this, and now here he was, staring down the barrel of shotgun. Well. Perhaps a pasta press would be more fitting. He didn't really want to picture being held at gunpoint by Feliciano of all people.

"Fine," Ludwig said, leaning over to be at level with the man on his lap, "But I'm only going to kiss you, you hear?"

Feliciano chuckled, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck. "If that's what you want, Lud."

There was a brief silence between the two where both refused to move, only broken when Feliciano pressed a soft kiss to Ludwig's lips, slowly picking up pace as Ludwig kissed back. Tentatively, Ludwig brushed his hands passed Feliciano's waist, letting them drop to the seat after warily hovering against the fabric of his shirt. Feliciano broke the kiss, took Ludwig's hands in his own, and placed them on his hips, gently smiling as he brought their lips together once more. Ludwig could have sworn there was a bit of devious look to Feliciano's grin, but his thought process was broken as Feliciano slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Against Ludwig's own will, a groan escaped his mouth, drawing Feliciano closer. He felt the heat from Feliciano's body against his, and in a moment of bravery, snaked his hands underneath Feliciano's loose shirt, feeling the hot skin on his palms.

Feliciano pulled away, taking a moment to remove the top, and gave Ludwig a cheeky wink. "I thought you said you were only going to kiss me," Feliciano said, smirking slightly as his breath trailed down Ludwig's neck.

Ludwig flushed, and took a shallow breath. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"You never mean it," Feliciano said with a laugh, placing kisses along his neck, "Do you think you could lay down? I can't really feel my legs anymore."

"I mean it more than you think. You just somehow manage to change my mind," Ludwig scoffed, slowly lowering himself down onto his back, already feeling the leather stick.

There was a contented noise from Feliciano as he straddled Ludwig's lap, "It's because you love me so much, " he said, "I promise not to make you bonk your head on the car door, okay?"

"Of course," Ludwig said with a sigh, and then paused, "Wait, what?"

Feliciano smiled, "Don't worry about it."

He leaned down and nipped at Ludwig's neck, eliciting noises that Feliciano was almost certain only he had ever heard. That was one of the things Feliciano had learned early on. Ludwig had a sensitive neck, and Feliciano did sometimes tend to use that to his advantage, no matter how angry Ludwig looked as he did so.

Ludwig bit his lower lip, his shoulders tensing as the skin on his neck prickled with every lick and tender touch. "You bastard," he mumbled insincerely, reaching up to run his fingers through Feliciano's hair.

Feliciano gave his jaw line a quick peck, and snickered, "Eh? Am I making this hard for you?"

"I can still punch you in the gut from he—"

Ludwig was cut off as Feliciano's hand made its way to his boxers, his fingers sliding under the elastic band, nonchalantly trailing down his thigh. Nuzzling against the crook of Ludwig's neck, Feliciano playfully nibbled at Ludwig's ear. "Still wanna punch me?" he whispered, lightly tugging the boxer shorts down.

"More than you know," Ludwig said breathily, having a difficult time keeping his eyebrows furrowed in mock frustration.

"Hey," Feliciano said, pulling away from Ludwig as he moved the boxers inch by inch, "You can tell me you're happy sometimes, you know!"

Ludwig allowed a smile to play on his lips, and reached up to brush the hair past Feliciano's cheek. "I _am_ happy, you idiot."

Feliciano froze, staring at Ludwig cautiously, who then looked away, seemingly mortified. "Sorry, that was…odd."

There was stillness to the air before Feliciano's laughter bubbled over, and he released a flurry of kisses onto Ludwig's face. "You," Feliciano said, his voice wavering slightly, "Ah, Lud! You're really great!"

He planted a chaste kiss on Ludwig's nose. "If you say so," Ludwig said, his blush reaching to his ears, "Can we get on with this?"

There was not a verbal response from Feliciano, but he did lean over to trail his tongue up Ludwig's chest, and to run his hands across the muscular abdomen before him. Ludwig stifled back a moan, preoccupying himself with the button on Feliciano's jeans. He had managed to get the pants loose around his hips before Feliciano swatted his hand away gently. "Let me do something first, ok?"

The answer was a curt nod, and Ludwig watched as Feliciano sat back and pulled the jeans off, finally down to his underwear. He gave Ludwig a smile, and bent down to the front of Ludwig's red boxers, tonguing the cloth in front of Ludwig's cock before freeing it from the fabric. It was already leaking pre-cum, lying erect on Ludwig's stomach, as Feliciano felt the blood rush to his own, already painfully hard, member. Ludwig looked away, burrowing his face into the back of the seat as Feliciano lapped at his head, muffling his moans into the leather-covered cushion.

Feliciano took the top of his cock into his mouth, slicking it with his saliva. Tentatively, Ludwig ran a hand through Feliciano's hair, lightly tugging him down to receive more of the hot, wet relief. He thumbed the curl on the side of Feliciano's head, causing Feliciano to whimper against his dick, earning a thrust from Ludwig's hips. "Feliciano," Ludwig strained out, "If you keep going…"

Feliciano understood and drew back slowly, licking the shaft from top to bottom before stopping to yank off his own boxers. They sat there for a moment, breathing heavily and taking in the sight of the other's disheveled appearance. Feliciano moved Ludwig's fallen bangs back, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you," he breathed out, cupping Ludwig's face with his hands, "Really."

"Schwerenöter at his finest," Ludwig said, happiness heard behind the faux discontentment in his voice.

Feliciano chuckled, and nestled back into the crook of Ludwig's neck. "Let's come together, then," he whispered.

He stroked Ludwig's cock slowly, rubbing his own along with it as he bit at Ludwig's neck. Ludwig's hands held on to Feliciano's back, drawing him closer with every addition to the rhythm they created. The friction between their two bodies built, both straining to keep at the same pace as they grinded, skin against skin. Ludwig's back arched, pressing himself securely alongside Feliciano as they rode out their climax, crying out the other's name at their release.

Feliciano collapsed against Ludwig, panting heavily as his heartbeat raced. Ludwig held him close, breathing shallowly against Feliciano's skin. Moments passed before either moved, content with lying in the backseat until forced to stir. Feliciano peered up at Ludwig mischievously.

"And you didn't want to do that."

Ludwig scoffed, "I love you too."

After a thorough clean and an application of the decidedly black paint job, the car had passed Ludwig's inspection, and a week later they found themselves at Alfred's party. Of course, as any other Forth of July celebration before it, Alfred had made sure to invite nearly every nation on the planet and then some. Ludwig and Feliciano had set themselves up near one of the buffet tables, allowing Ludwig to keep an eye out for the man of the hour while Feliciano remained preoccupied. After a few minutes of searching, Ludwig turned to Feliciano and glared sternly. "If we find him, you are not allowed to make mention of anything that went on in that car. Not a thing. Not even one of those completely obvious laughs of yours," Ludwig said, "No matter what joke he makes this time."

Feliciano rolled his eyes and tapped Ludwig's nose playfully, "You worry too much, you know?"

Ludwig's retort was promptly interrupted by a familiar boisterous laugh. Apparently Kiku had made his way to Alfred, and was currently being smothered by some sort of bear hug by Alfred himself. "Let's go save him," Ludwig said with a sigh.

Alfred spotted them on their way over and waved, "Ah, Italy and Germany! You two are getting along well, as always."

Ludwig swore he saw Alfred wink, but he was not going to lose his cool over something that trivial yet. Unless, of course….

That tittering nervous laughter sprung from Feliciano, despite Ludwig's direct orders to refrain from something so blatantly noticeable. He cleared his throat loudly, discreetly nudging Feliciano's side. "Ah, sorry," Feliciano said cheerfully, "Here's our present!"

They motioned him over to the spot they had parked the car, removing the cloth from the top. Ludwig looked over at Alfred smugly, "This is the car Italy and I developed together."

"And it's the very first one too! Hopefully to be remembered for it's posterity," Feliciano said, teasingly sending a look Ludwig's way.

Ludwig shot him down, turning away to face Alfred, "It has a navigation system and—"

Alfred had finished listening at that point, and was sliding his hands across the roof of the car, making small noises of approval. "Seriously?" Alfred asked, looking from Ludwig to Feliciano "Is it alright for you to give me this?"

Feliciano was laughing silently into his hand, watching Ludwig's disgruntled expression with complete amusement. Choosing to ignore him once more, Ludwig clapped a hand onto Alfred's back, "Yes, it is. By the way, it's a low emissions car. Better for the environment."

At this point, Feliciano was doubled over, turned away from the two, choking back laughter. Apparently there was something humorous to the word "emissions" to him, and Ludwig could only shake his head in disapproval. "You should pay more attention to what is going on ecologically from now on, you know," Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

"Hell no," Alfred said, climbing into the driver's seat, "I refuse."

There was something to be said for the look on Ludwig's face at that moment. Feliciano had to hand it to him that he hadn't hit someone yet, but he did look as though he might soon. Ludwig's brow furrowed, and he peered down at Alfred angrily. "You bastard," he snapped, "You just turned another year older. At least start acting like it!"

Alfred smiled cheekily, rising from his seat, "No thanks."

They were a bit too close, Feliciano thought, and warily reached out to pull Ludwig back before a certain American received a black eye. Ludwig swatted him away, "Have some maturity for once," he growled, and said, "It really isn't all that hard."

"I don't even know what that is!" Alfred said, pushing Ludwig away.

Which then instigated what could have been the most embarrassing fight Feliciano had seen in his lifetime, as the two pushed and shoved each other half-heartedly, throwing names and curses as they did so. Alfred slipped away as Feliciano grabbed for Ludwig's arm, pulling him back.

"That bastard," Ludwig muttered, straightening himself out after a few minutes and glaring in the direction of Alfred's retreat, "If I wasn't happy about what we did in that car before, I can assure you I am now."

Feliciano could not contain his laughter after that.


End file.
